And so it begins
by hellagay
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it ;n; It is of my OTP EriKar ;A;


A young man sits in the Caffe, looking at his computer and enjoying a nice cup of coffee. He looks calm, relaxed, yet slightly angry. He's been coming to this caffe almost every morning now. It's always quiet in here in the young mans name is Eridan Ampora. He works for the local news paper, but he often enjoys taking pictures of, well, random shit he finds interesting.  
"Hmmph, out of coffee.." he mummbled, as 4 people entered the caffe. Eridan quickly looked up to see a few of his so called friends. He doesn't really hang out with them, he just knows them. One of them if Feferi, the girl he liked since forever. The other is Sollux, they don't really get along, they dislike each other. Sollux often bullied him in high school, not to mention stealing Feferi from him. The other was Aradi, he didn't know her, he just knew her name and that she dated Sollux. The last one was a boy he never saw before. He was short, wearing a baggy hoodiek and some torn up jeanks with converse. He had 50 shades of black circles under his eyes. Oh, those eyes. They're red. Eridan never saw something like that before. The young man glancekd at Eridan, but him being the awkward shit he is, he just quickly looked down at his laptop and pretended like nothing happened. The team of popular kids sat down at a table near him, and Eridan hoped they wouldn't notice him. But Feferi did.  
"Eirdan?.. Eridan! Hi!"  
"oh.. hey Fef!"  
"Haha! What are you doing here alone?"  
"he probably hath no date" Sollux rudely pointed out  
"Sollux! Don't be mean!" Feferi shouted.  
"its okay fef, i dont care. at least im not a lisping dickswwab."  
Sollux and Eridan glanced at each other with pure hatered.  
"hmph, letht go ff"  
"Uh.. Eridan, would you like to join us?"  
"oh fuck no!"  
"its okay fef, im coo-"  
Feferi grabbed his hand and pulled him  
"Don't be silly! Come on, it'll be fun!"  
They all sat down at a table and enjoyed some coffee. Eridan realized that the boy he saw earlier was looking at him.  
"wwhy is he lookin at me.. uhh.."  
Eridan looked back at the boy, but he quickly turned his head. Feferi noticed Eridan was looking at him, so she giggled  
"Oh, Eridan, that's Karkat Vantas! He's one of my new friends, we met at the beach. Karkat, this is Eridan!"  
Karkat looked back at Eridan, and they ended up looking each other in the eyes.  
"HEY."  
"hi.."  
Feferi stopped smiling and saw that Eridan looked a bit anxious  
"..Hey, you ok-"  
"im fine.. listen, i gotta go. it was nice hangin wwith you guys.."  
He grabbed his things and quickly left the caffe. He got out the caffe and stood for a second to calm down. He took a deep breath and got ready to walk home, when Karkat ran up behind him.  
"HEY, WAIT.."  
"huh?.."  
"UH, HI?"  
"hey.. um wwhat are you.. uh.."  
"LISTEN, YOU SEEMED MUCH MORE AMUSING AND LESS EXITED ABOUT EVERYTHING THAN THOSE FUCKASSES, SO I WANTED TO GIVE YOU MY NUMBER. TEXT ME SOMETIMES AND WHATEVER."  
"oh.. okay, thanks kar.."  
"BYE.."  
"bye"  
Karkat ran back into the caffe and Eridan was still standing there for a second, looking at the piece of paper with karkats number on it. He head back home with a smile on his face.  
When Eridan got home, he put his bag on the floor and put his laptop on the desk. He checked his blog to see if anything new was happening, then reached to his phone to upload some new pictures, then he remembered Karkat gave him his number. He rushed to his bag to get the piece of paper out and text him. He spent about an hour procrastinating.  
"should i text him? wwhat if he doesnt wwant to talk to me? darn it! just do it eridan! come on!"  
He typed in his number and texted him  
"hey, its eridan"  
Karkat was laying on his bed at home, blasting music in his headphones so he couldn't hear his dad taking care of "business". His dad was never really around, but he loved him and took care of him. So he never really bothered. He had food and a place to stay, so he wass okay. Karkat saw that his phone lid up and he quickly checked to see if it was Eridan.  
It was, and Karkat had a huge smile on his face. What the fuck is happening, Karkat RARELY smiles. And for him to smile for a boy he just met is, odd, to him.  
"HEY, ERIDAN. (:B" he replied. Neither of them could find a reason for what they were feeling, they were blushing and smiling like fucking hell. They were, happy. For once in a long time they were happy.  
Eridan and Karkat ended up talking all night, forgetting that the next day they had school.  
"oh fuck kar its 5am!"  
"SO?"  
"we have school tomorrow!"  
"WE CAN DITCH."  
"wwhat?! are you crazy! wwe cant do that, wwe'll get in so much trouble!"  
"NAH, WE'LL BE FINE. TRUST ME. HEY, WE CAN GO TO THE BEACH. IT'LL BE FUN."  
Eridan thought about it for a while and then replied  
"fine. but if wwe get caught youre the blame"  
"I'M COOL WITH THAT. MEET ME AT 8 (:B"  
"ok, see ya! :)"  
Eridan had put his phone down and smiled widely.  
"i should probably showwer."  
He head to the bathroom and took his clothes off to take a nice, hot shower before meeting up with Karkat. When he got out of the shower he was suprised to see he had gotten a text message from Feferi  
"Hey Eridan! 3:) Heard you and Karkat are meeting up today, good luck and have fun!"  
He was confused, he ha been sure Feferi deleted his number months ago when they broke up and she started hanging out with that dickhead Sollux.  
"thanks fef" he replied and checked the clock to see it was 7:30  
"oh shit i better hurry!" he quickly rushed to get dressed and head out the door to meet Karkat. He was walking down the street when suddenly Karkat came up behind him on his skateboard.  
"HEY, FISHDICK!"  
"wwhat th-"  
Karkat tripped because he rode over a rock, silly boy. He fell onto Eridan and before you know it they were laying on the ground looking into each others eyes.  
"oh.. hey.."  
"UH.. I.. SORRY.."  
"no, dont be.."

Karkat got up and helped Eridan get up, and they head to the beach together. They didn't realize they were still holding each others hands. They were talking and laughing the entire time and then they arrived to the beach.  
"this looks like a good spot"  
"YEAH, LET'S HANG HERE. I LIKE IT"  
Karkat took off his shirt and Eridan got so distracted looking at him he dropped the picnic basket  
"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK"  
"ohmygod.. im so sorry"  
They both started laughing, then Eridan grabbed karkat and carried him into the water  
"WOAH HOLY SHIT OHMYGOD!"  
"haha! hold tight kar the waters cold!  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK"  
Eridan threw him into the water and started laughing, then karkat jumped on his back and they both fell in. They were laughing and splashing each other all day, then the sun started to set. Well, I guess all funs gotta end sometime! But it wasn't over for them yet, they set down on their blanket and watched the sunset together  
"its beautiful"  
"YEAH, IT REALLY IS.."

"HEY, ERIDAN.."  
"yeah kar?"  
"..D-DO.. DO YOU.."  
"do i wwhat?"  
"NOTHING.. IT DOESN'T MATTER.."  
"okay.."  
"hey, wwe should probably head home, its gettin pretty late."  
"YEAH, WE SHOULD."  
"ill wwalk you home, come on"  
"THANKS.."  
They gathered their things and went home, as they were walking Karkat had a heavy feeling in his chest. He wanted to tell Eridan he likes him, but he got too scared. When they arrived at Karkats home the heavy feeling was getting worse  
"okay, here wwe are. i had fun today!"  
"YEAH.. ME TOO.."  
"..hey, you okay?"  
"MHM"  
"kar wwhats wwrong?"  
"NOTHING.."  
"please dont lie to me.."  
Karkat looked at Eridan, tears in his eyes. He was so afraid, he didn't know if Eridan liked him or not. What if he was going to reject him? Was he willing to take the risk of ruining their friendship?  
He was. Karkat quickly kissed Eridan and held his hand. Eridan blushed bright and at first, he was shocked, then leaned into the kiss. The kiss got deeper and deeper, it ened up being a sloppy makeout scene. Eridan was pushing Karkat back against the door, and Karkat opened it and lead him inside to his bedroom. Eridan pushed him onto the bed and they took his clothes off. Karkat, being the lil virgin shit he is, was really nervous and scared. He didn't know what to expect since he never did this before.  
"AHH.. MMPH.."  
"its okay, i wont hurt you, trust me"  
Karkat grabbed his hair from the pleasure and Eridan took it slow in fear of hurting his parnter. When they were done, they fell asleep in a spooning position. Karkat woke up and sat up at the enge of the bed. This often happens to him, he wakes up in the middle of the night and starts crying. He lost a lot in his life and it still haunts him. Eridan woke up to hearing him cry, and sat next to him  
"..kar whats wrong?"  
"NOTHING, I'M FINE.. DON'T WORRY.."  
"kar youre not fine. please tell me whats wrong."  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS."

Eridan knew he had to let Karkat know he can trust him, so he did  
"im your boyfriend, kar. i want you to know im always here for you. i wont leave you, its going to be okay. i promise you that you have me, and i wont let anything and anyone hurt you. please, please just trust me. i want you to, and i want you to know i trust you too. with all my heart."  
"..I"  
Karkat nuzzled his boyfriend, and Eridan cuddles him. They went back to sleep, again in a spooning position, and then both knew that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.  
"THANK YOU, BABE"  
"its okay, baby"  
"I LOVE YOU, ERIDAN 3"  
"i love you too, kar 3"


End file.
